polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Russiaball
Slavic |capital = Moscowball |affiliation = UNball Restored Union Restored Warsaw Pact Former Soviet Union Union Stateball |religion = The Only True Religion Atheism Islam Buddhism Pagan Judaism |friends = Chinaball North Koreaball (sometimes) Polandball(sometimes) Brazilball (they can into hating Germans too!) Vietnamball Serbiaball Bulgariaball Sloveniaball Denmarkball Portugalball Irelandball Quebecball BRICS members Argentinaball Uruguayball Namibiaball South Koreaball My lovely sister♥ Kazakhbrick That weirdo behind us who keeps buying our Lolita novels Pindosiyaball (After 2016) Kanukski Let's be allies, 45th president of USAball! Indiaball South Africaball Iranball Algeriaball Philippinesball Kebab Greece Czechball Latviaball Syriaball Armeniaball Indonesiaball |enemies = Polandball (mostly) I WANT MOLDOVA FOR ME traitorous Hochland the Devil The Sissies Club NATOball Albaniaball ⛄️ ABOMINABLE SNOWMAN Fascists ISISball Finlandball North Koreaball (sometimes) Israelcube I'll never give Kuril to him!! |likes = |hates = |founded = 1991 |predicon=Russian SFSR |onlypredecessor=Russian_SFSRball |intospace = Was of First! |food = Vodka, borsch, sci, kasa, bliny, panckes with honey, kvass, many soups and bread. |bork = Vodka, vodka |status = Canadaball}} }} Russia after tricking Polan}} Russiaball (or Russian Federationball) is a large, Orthodox and stronk countryball in Eurasia and covers more clay on Earthball than any other country. Russiaball is usually strong, proud, and it got better compared to its old Soviet days, and known for its constant rivalry against Pindosiyaball and Germanyball and it's worst enemy (And nightmare) is NATOball. He can into space, and in fact he is the first into space. However, Russiaball is grumpy with the USAball and Turkeyball. Russiaball has fairly good relations with Chinaball but dislikes Japanball. He loves (not homosex though) his Slavic family, his best friends are Belarusball and Kazakhbrick. Russiaball is a member of the G20 (Group of Twenty), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. He is starting to be friends with USAball. He is also the 2nd greatest military power in the world. Personality The Joy of Rus "Alcoholic" could not even begin to describe Russiaball. Wherever he goes, he carries a bottle of vodka with him. In fact, in Russia, shot glasses don't exist because everyone is expected to down the Vodka in one gulp. St. Vladimir the Great of the Kievan Rusball was the source of the quote, “Drinking is the Joy of the Rus, we cannot exist without that pleasure”. The ancestors of Russiaball removed Kebab and converted to orthodoxy exactly because kebab removes vodka. Indeed, the compound known as Ethanol serves a utilitarian purpose in Russian life; they help survive the cold, they can be used as disinfectant, and we do know that ethanol has a high octane rate which was why scientists are so interested in the manufacture of ethanol from waste biomass in order to fuel the upcoming energy crisis. In other words, since Vodka is basically Ethanol, even their tanks can run on Vodka. During Victory over Europe, Stalin threw a massive party so vast they ran out of Vodka. The last Imperial and Communist regimes knew this, and personally managed the sell of ethanol. Ethanol is the centre, life and blood of everything that is Russia. But Russia today is a pretty sad and dilapidated place. Alcoholism continues to accelerate to insane levels, and amongst the very poor who could not even afford a bottle of vodka, they instead turned to Krokodil, which is highly addictive and literally ate your flesh alive like some kind of super-Ebola. Good Old Times There is a reason for Russiaball having lost pride in itself and could not manage a single second without vodka: He used to be a world-spanning empire that scared even USAball. What makes it different from the previous collapse of superpowers like SPQRball into Italyball was that Soviet Unionball possessed so much nukes he could EXTERMINATUS the entire Planet many times over. Everybody, even USAball was scared of the might of the Soviet empire, and almost every Cold War fiction depicted that either the USSR must necessarily exist and into Space forever, or a war will completely wipe all life on the face of the planet. The only way for Sovietball to end, was not with a whimper, but with an epic BANG. Until an idiot named Mikhail Gorbachev took away the Vodka. Gorbachev was the most unpopular of the Soviet leaders; Stalin led Russiaball from a backwater in the nemesis of }} USAball. The epic nuclear war films of world War III, they were all wrong. Russia went with a whimper, reduced to Tricolours with Rusting Rockets. No wonder the current alcohol epidemic of an empire that rotted from within itself. The Hope of Rus However, from this background of chaos and Mafias of 1990s rose a KGB agent named Vladimir Putin who promised to make Russiaball a great power once again, negotiating alliances with old friend Chinaball. Though, he was controversial as well for removing Gays and Kebab from Russian premises, which earned him the ire of EUball. But, thanks to his efforts, now Russia is returning to his former greatness, which was lost after the death of the USSR. History The Rise of Rus In the 9th century Ancient Slavs inhabited the lands that are now Russiaball. On these lands slavs based 2 biggest rus cities at that time: Novgorodball in the north and Kievball in the south. Novgorod was well-developed, strong, very warlike and unruly city, novgorodians fought with all nearby tribes. In the late of 9th century citizens of Novgorodball invited Vikings to the city. "Our land is large and abundant, but there is no order in it", said novgorodians to them and asked them to become rulers of the Novgorodball. The Vikings agreed. New rulers united southern Kievball and northern Novgorodball and forged them into a nation called Kievan Rusball. Slowly Viking rulers adopted native costums and language and were assimilated into Russian society. In 988 Prince Vladimir Putin converted to Orthodoxyball and his people followed. Kievan Rusball began trading with Byzantiumball. After 1054 when Kievan Rusball's ruler Yarolslav the Wise died he broke up into a federation of princedoms. The Mongol Era Meanwhile, Europe was attacked by -wait for it- the Mongols! At first they destroyed towns and massacred the inhabitants but later let the Russian principalities rule themselves as long as they paid tribute. " Lord Novgorodball the Great" (his favorite nickname) however was not invaded, but he wisely decided to voluntary submit to the Mongol Empireball. While under the mongols, Lord Novgorodball the Great decided to annex surrounding territory (in Russiaball annexing territory is a national sport equal to drinking) and his ruler became prince of Moscow in 1263. But it did not stop there, his next rulers also gradually kept annexing large amounts of territory, slowly becoming larger and stronger. Ivan III (1462 - 1505) removed mongol in 1480 ceasing to be a slave. He also annexed territory. The last indepdent parts of Russiaball were annexed by his son Vasili III thus Russiaball gradually became complete. Tsardom of Russia ''' In 1547 he became Tsardom of Russiaball. In the 16th century Russiaball had far more contact with western Europe. Many European craftsmen came to work in Russiaball, Englandball began trading by sea with him. In 1533 Ivan the Terrible inhereted the throne of Russiaball, he was crowned Tsar (derived from the Roman Caesar). He also expanded Russiaball territory annexing clay (drinking and annexing are the joy of Rus) mostly from the remains of Mongol Empireball, HA! TAKE THAT NOOBS! TAKE IT! TAKE IT! YUO DISERVE IT! DON'T MESS WITH RUSKY! GG WP EASY! After that glorious period Ivan became increasingly paranoid degenerating into a tyrant. He killed his own son. He died in 1584. His other son, Theodore, died in 1598 without leaving an heir and Russiaball entered a period of turmoil. In 1603 a pole man aka "The False Dmitry" claiming to be Ivan the Terrible's youngest son Dmitry appeared. In reality Dmitry died in 1591. He then raised an army and conquered Moscow in 1605. But he was replaced by Prince Vasily Shusky in 1606. Russiaball then descended into anarchy "It's of every vodka for himself!" until a man named Michael Romanov was made tsar of Russiaball, starting the era of the Romanov dynasty that would last for 300 years. In 1645, Michael Romanov was succeded by his son, Alexis the Most Gentle. During his reign the Ukrainians, who were ruled by the Poles, sought protection from Russia. This event started The Deluge where Poland-Lithuaniaball lost more than half of its population, you had it coming! In 1667 Russia gained all of the Ukraine east of the Dneiper and Kiev and Smolensk. In 1682 the famous Peter the Great became Tsar. He was determined to bring Russia up to date and turn it into an European nation. In 1696-97 he traveled to the west. He built a navy and in 1696 he captured Azov from kebab. Peter encouraged foreign trade, the translation of foreign books into Russian, the building of factories (peasants were conscripted to work in them), introduced the Julian calendar, reformed the Russian government and administration, introduced western dress and banned the Russian nobles (boyars) from wearing beards. When the patriarch died in 1700 Peter refused to replace him. Instead he formed a body called a Holy Synod to head the Russian Orthodox Church. The church was made subordinate to the Tsar and was meant to serve him. Peter also founded a port in northwest Russia called St Petersburg. The new city was built in the years 1703-1712. Vast numbers of peasants were conscripted to do the work and many thousands of them died because of the harsh conditions. Peter also imposed heavy taxation on his people. In 1700 Peter the Great went to war with Swedenball in what became known as The Great Northern War. ( Polandball and Denmarkball were his allies). In 1700 the he was defeated at Neva. However in 1709 Swedenball invaded Ukraineball and were crushed at the Battle of Poltava. In 1721 he made peace with Swedenball gaining Estonia and land around the Gulf of Finland. ( Ingriaball) However Peter was less successful against the kebab. In 1710 he went to war with them but in 1711 his army was defeated and he was forced to make peace. He was forced to return Azov. '''Russian Empire of Vodka In 1721 Russia became the Russian Empireball. After Peter the Great's death in 1725 a few other boring ruler came. But then in 1762 came another Russian jewel: Catherine the Great. Catherine was german, but she loved Russia as the real rus. Under her reign, The Russian Empire has reached such heyday as under the rule of Peter the Great. Under Catherine's rule Russian Empireball continued to expand his clay. She fought a successful war with kebab in 1768-1774. As a result Russian Empireball gained land by the Black Sea and in 1783 took Crimea. kebab lost still more territory after a war in 1787-1791. In 1772, Russian Empireball, Kingdom of Prussiaball and Austrian Empireball helped themselves to a slice of Polandball each. Russian Empireball and Kingdom of Prussiaball helped themselves to more Polandball each in 1793. Finally in 1795 Russian Empireball, Kingdom of Prussiaball and Austrian Empireball divided up what was left of Polandball between them. By the time Catherine died in 1796 Russia was very powerful. Russian Empireball later fought with Franceball, UKball, Ottomanball, the Japanese Empireball and the German Empireball. ☭ ''' The Golden Era of Communism '''☭ In 1918, Russian Empireball's son, the Soviet Unionball, made a revolution, killed his dad and proclaimed the government of the proletariat. He himself has many children - Belarusball, Ukraineball and others. In 1941, his "friend", Nazi Germanyball treacherously attacked him, and after 4 years of a fascist himself killed himself when Antifascist coalition with USSR won the war and the Soviet troops already were in Berlin. Signs hero cities have been awarded many of his grandchildren - Sevastopolball, Moscowball, Leningradball, Stalingradball, Murmanskball, Tulaball, Brestball and others. In 1962, because of his other Cubaball nearly started a new, perhaps THE LAST WAR IN OUR HISTORY! In 1986, his daughter Ukraineball did something naughty (more in the article about Ukraineball). In 1957, Soviet Unionball and his son Kazakhbrick launched the first rocket into space. Before the Great Patriotic War (in the most of the former Soviet Union, so called Second World War) the Soviet Unionball selected for children: Belarusball and Ukraineball of the land of his brother - Polandball (Polish father, a former Polish kingdom) ( Polandball - Russia's slavic brother) which was taken by Soviet Unionball in 1920. Ruski is not yet lost! After the death of the father (or murder) Russiaball first behaved more lightly. But after the war in Chechnyaball and the two defold, Russiaball pulled himself together and started to build a new life. In 2014, Russiaball returned his brother - Crimeaball - to his clay, despite the fact that the almost rest of the world was against it. Russia's history in a nutshell: CONQUEST RUSSIA STRONK! Relationships Друзья (Friends) * Chinaball - Fake Commie!!! Great friend. * Serbiaball - Good Brother! But remove Vucic, he likes NATO. * Eastern Orthodoxy - State religion of the Holy Russian Empire, and bulwark against the German devil (forget the atheist Soviet era, it never worked. Besides Nazi version of German Devil was removed, because Soviet people belived in бог). * Indiaball - I gib him lots of weapons so he likes me and I like him. Pays lots of monies. Also both in BRICS and SCO together. But y yuo no remob Kebab ? DEFEND CURRY! * UKball - Sometimes. He's protestant, but we both can into tea and German Devils removing. And also French. So my question is: WHY YUO DON'T WANT TO JOIN ' 'MY RESTORED SOVIET UNION? * Icelandball - Just arctic buddies.... * Belarusball - The best friend and little sister. Love her♥ * Kazakhbrick - My son. Kazakstan sometimes lets me use his lawn for launching rockets into space and into anybody he wants removed. Is of good Kebab. * Kebab - Will be great allies! unless you fight against Assad. * Balkan Countries - Most of the countries of the Balkans are Russia's brothers (except Greece and Romania but they also good friends, I guess) and hang out alot. Orthodox STROK!!!! * Brazilball - Well, they are a part of BRICS, add vodka in their cocktails, and hate the German devil, so why not? * Portugalball - Brazil's father and trading partner. * Armeniaball - A loyal friend in the Caucasus region (perhaps only friend there). * Eurasian Unionball - great Russia's son. * Iranball I know in the 19th century we were enemies but now we are of best friends and I like him, he also me. We are Strategic Allies, who knows who this works. Your capital Tehran is very big and cultureful I like it. Xaxaxa and We hate this capitalist Idiotic pig and NATO. * Bulgariaball - Brother and one of my best friends. Even if Bulgariaball is in Nato and EU. But this makes him confused. * Egyptball - Recently insane, relationships since USSR, soviet long time of both helpings each other out , always of visiting Egyptball in vacation, she is makings me room in his new canal, of supporting christianity in there helped him in his canal war, of likings him cause he was independent and anti-imperialist policy earned him enthusiastic support from the Communist government of the USSR. * Syriaball - Will of helping him get through his NATO-engineered civil war on top. I will defend you from Pindosiya America. * Vietnamball - Good friend but stop calling me Soviet, am Russia. Soviet is of my past self. Soon Soviet will return, Comrade! * Cubaball - Another comrade friend, so same with Vietnam. * USAball - So..., you elected Trump huh? THATS GREAT!!! We can beings friends now. (but I'm still a bit pissed off about Syria). * Canadaball - Even though we both claim the North Pole, he is a good diplomatic friend and we both love hockey rival, never forgetting 1972! Honestly I like Canada, she is nice... The only fault of Canada Is That he Is The Brother Of That Arrogant... (I'm Talking To You America.) * Philippinesball - June 12 is me and little comrade's special day! Russia day for me and independence for him. I gib him old useless cold war weapons. Also we will can into commie soon. Друго-враги/Нейтрален (Frenemies/Neutral) * Polandball - Silly western pigski who are easy to bully. ХАХАХАХАХА, polen cannot into space! But we both can into vodka and we both like to bully and troll gays and Hochland and also both equally strong hate Krauts. Also remove that rocket defense from yuor clay or nukes will of strike Warsawball! * Japanball - Worthy opponent. Our book Lolita is number one bestseller there. Now a loyal bondage slave of the German devil. I am never givings Kuril! Plus His flag is literally a surrender flag! XAXAXAXAXAXAXA! * Moldovaball - Doesn't want her to be with Romaniaball and EU, nor Ukraineball. * Macedoniaball - Doesn't want him to be with Bulgariaball, Greece and EU, nor Serbiaball, nor Albania. * Franceball - You're part of EU, a Homosex lover, and a Catholic, but are prayers are with you of heplings you remove terrorist. Ублюдки/Враги (Bastards/Enemies) * Germanyball, The Sissies Club and NATOball - Антихристы. Зло, родители которых - шлюха Вавилона и Сатана. Злейшие враги славянской расы. УБРАТЬ ТЕВТОНСКИХ РЫЦАРЕЙ, УНИЧТОЖИТЬ ПРУССИЮ, УНИЧТОЖИТЬ АНШЛЮС, УНИЧТОЖИТЬ НАЦИЗМ! УНИЧТОЖИТЬ ГЕЙФРИЦЕВ, ИХ КЕБАБСКИХ СОЮЗНИКОВ И МАЛЕНЬКИХ ЧЕРТЕЙ МАРОККО, АМЕРИКИ И ИЗРАИЛЯ! РУССКАЯ СЛАВЯНСКАЯ ЗИМА И ПРАВОСЛАВИЕ СТРОНГ, СТАЛИНГРАДСКАЯ БИТВА — ЛУЧШИЙ ДЕНЬ В МОЕЙ ЖИЗНИ! АЛЕКСАНДР НЕВСКИЙ ДОЛЖЕН ВЕРНУТЬСЯ, ЧТОБЫ ОТПРАВИТЬ ГЕЙФРИЦЕВ И КЕБАБОВ ОБРАТНО В АД!! ХВАТИТ ОБИЖАТЬ ВЕЛИКОБРИТАНИЮ! МАТУШКА РОССИЯ СТРОНГ!!! Best drinking buddies ever. Now we have a good relationship. Really, because Putin said so, therefore it's right. If Putin said it, therefore it must be true, i trust him - he's good guy and best president. * Hochlandball - we are family, but...ХАХАХАХАХАХА!!! КРЫМ НАШ!!! Я ЗАБРАЛ У ТЕБЯ КРЫМ И ТЕПЕРЬ ВСЮ ОСТАЛЬНУЮ ГЛИНУ ВОЗЬМУ!!! Но Львов брать не буду. ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЛЬВОВ - ПОЛЬСКАЯ ГЛИНА!!! АМ НЯМ ХОХЛАНД!!! '''GIVE INDEPENDENCE TO NOVOROSSIYA!AND LET ME ANCHLUSS THEM! KHARKOV ,KIEV, ODESSA, ALL UKRAINE CLAY IS RIGHTEOUS ROSSIYA CLAY!!!!!!!! Runaway EU Peasant. Traitorous apostates who hate us because Natalia Poklonskaya used her Slavic sexiness to Anschluss free Crimea.AND GET OFF THE FENCE! And so, all is fine) Предложить исправление * Swedenball, Denmarkball and Norwayball - Orthodox Christianity only Christianity! Protestantism is '''HERESY made by crazy, vicious Kingdörk Vikings! (still hate their sister) * Vaticanball and Italyball - Orthodox Christianity only Christianity! Catholicism is HERESY made by Romans! * Mongoliaball - Worst fear. 1237 WORST YEAR OF MY LIFE!!! I SUFFERED BULLYING WHEN I WAS A KID ... HE STUCK MY HEAD IN THE TOILET, STOLE MY LUNCH MONEY AND BEATED ME IN SCHOOL. BUT NOW AM OF STRONKEST THAN YUO. XAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXA!!! Wait, you say I have Mongols in me? OH SHITSHITSHIT! ''' * Finlandball - Used to be my clay after I anschluss him from Sweden. He is also my second worst fear. At least he can into vodka. Renegade province. BUT I AM NOT GIVING KARAELIA BACK! (Because you stole my vodka, Cyka Blyat!) * ISISball - СЛУШАЙТЕ, ЧТО ВЫ СКАЗЫВАЛИСЬ СОБАКОЙ ДУХИ, КАК СРАЗУ ПРИШЛИТЕСЬ С ПЕТЕРБУРГОМ, ВЫ ПРИХОДИЛИ НА НЕПРАВИЛЬНО СОСЕДНУЮ СУКА, ВЫ ПРОСЛУШАЛИ РОССИЙСКИЙ МЕДВЕДЬ,Since NATO pigskis not doing anything to stop this thing it's up to Mother Russia to save the day. * Georgiaball - I defeated yuo easily. So gib Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball their independence! And let me anschluss them! * Azerbaijanball - Stop bullying Armeniaball or else I will remove yuo! * Israelcube - This guy thinks I'm his best friend, but no. He is a fake friend because he is a Ally of Evil USAball and is offended when I support my loyal best friends Armeniaball and Iranball. Stop taking me Away from Iran and Armenia because these are my Important Allies, not like yuo which is already an Ally of Evil USAball * North Koreaball - Please shut up about your nukes or I will into removing yuo. * Lithuaniaball - American puppet pigs! Always can into independance! Family * Czechiaball - brother * Bosniaball - cousin * Serbiaball - brother * Polandball - brother (I trick yuo!) * Slovakiaball - sister * Belarusball - best sister * Ukraineball - runaway silly sister * Bulgariaball - brother * Macedoniaball - cousin * Croatiaball - brother * Sloveniaball - sister * Montenegroball - small brother '''Federal Subjects Republics * Adygeaball - Huh? Some caucasian republic, right? I should merge you with Krasnodar. * Altaiball - these are the mountains I am talking about! Not some crappy Alps. * Bashkortostanball - OMG some Mongolia inside me! * Buryatiaball - Ah, my lovely natural Baikal * Chechnyaball - Did you just say you want independence huh? Oh sh*t, sh*t, sh*t STOP! You are staying with me. I will help you restore Grozny but that's it! Mychechnya! * Chuvashiaball - My own beer brewery, xaxaxa, let's get waisted, druzya! * Crimeaball - It was a democratic referendum and Crimea is Russian, that's it! End of discussion! XAXAXA UKRAINE? MYKRAINE! STUPID WESTERN PIGDOGS CANNOT ACKNOWLEDGE FACTS, IT WAS NOT OF ANNEXATION! TOTALLY NO POLITICS AND SHOWCASE OF POWER! ONLY OPRESSED RUSSIAN MINORITY! SHUT UP! I OF NOT DESERVINGS SANCTIONS! I SANCTION YUO BACK! MUAHAHAHA! * Dagestanball - I hope that we will not repeat the Chechnya story with you, right? * Ingushetiaball - Another Caucasian republic. A small place * Kabardino-Balkariaball - Ah, the mountains... * Kalmykiaball - Calm, buddhist place, love to visit for meditation from my bustling city of Moscow. * Karachay-Cherkessiaball - A caucasian that has Molybdenum, whatever that is. * Kareliaball - My Finnistan; gorgeous nature. * Khakassiaball - Siberian republic. Good in ore mining and loves its megaliths. * Komiball - Why did you choose such a difficult name for your capital?! Syk-syktyv-syktyvak-syktyvark...Ah screw it! And why do you think that ö is the superior letter? German dots are the most inferior! * Mari Elball - Produces all kinds of machines and can work nicely with metals. Every time I say "Yoshkar-Ola" Mario fans get excited, I wonder why... * Mordoviaball - Yeah, I need those chemicals to do warings, make more. * North Ossetia–Alaniaball - Soon...soon I will unite you with South Ossetia! Georgia, you have nothing against this, right? XAXAXAXA * Tatarstanball - My industrial republic! Still a bit grumpy about the Golden Horde. * Tuvaball - I know that you like Mongolia, but you are staying here. * Udmurtiaball - Oooh! Redheads! * Yakutiaball - The largest subnational gov. body ever, even my children are largest in the world, xaxaxa! And my coldest region so far. Canada and Norway are nowhere close to me in the freezing departament, xa! Even cows wear bra there to keep warm. Krais * Altaiball - Wait, didn't I mention you already? Ah, that was the republic. Barnauuuul! * Kamchatkaball - The best caviar in the world! * Khabarovskball - Far East - best East! * Krasnodarball - My summer tourism place & Sochi olympics! * Krasnoyarskball - Not to be confused with Krasnodar, this is Siberia. Does a lot of refining and hydropower. * Primorskyball - End stop of the Trans-Siberian railway and home to the port of Vladivostok. We get our anime shipped through there. * Stavropolball - Agriculture is beautiful, isn't it? Sanctions against western pigdog food will only help us! Help the environment - eat locally! (Oh shit, this is going so wrong, sorry Stavropol) * Zabaykalskyball - Gib Uranium, I want more warheads! Oblasts * Amurball - Keep a close eye on China, oblast. Soon I will be launching spaceships from there! * Arkhangelskball - Was my most important port until I kicked the Ottoman ass and got access to the Black Sea. * Franz Josef Landball - Norway, this is more than your Svalbard * Astrakhanball - Glorious Volga delta and the best soil in the world! * Belgorodball - Iron and chernozem! * Bryanskball - * Chelyabinskball - He loves meteors! * Irkutskball - Baikal oblast. Sometimes Irkutsk is called the "Paris of Siberia", weird. * Ivanovoball - He sews me vests. * Kaliningradball - My cute exclave, stole rightfully took him from Nazi as a compensation for the atrocities. Home to the baltic fleet. * Kalugaball - A European oblast that wasn't destroyed by Nazis, at least I have some nice Grandfather's architecture left. * Kemerovoball - * Kirovball - * Kostromaball - * Kurganball - * Kurskball - Wow! My compass is going crazy! What kind of magnetic shit is going on, Kursk? * Leningradball (Oblast) - The begining of my breathtaking cultutal city! * Lipetskball - * Magadanball - Я уеду в Магадан! * Moscow Oblastball - This is what I call "Podmoskovie". Protect my marvelous city, don't let invaders inside! * Murmanskball - Hey, stop chatting with Norway there! Back to work! * Nizhny Novgorodball - * Novgorodball - Undefeatable great grandfather of Russia. * Novosibirskball - Home to the largest Siberian city. * Omskball - place of evil! * Orenburgball - * Oryolball - Хороший парень, но не орёл. * Penzaball - xaxaxa, Jesusface. * Pskovball - "I'm from Pskov, a stranger, comes to see the speaking dog". * Rostovball - * Ryazanball - Bread 'n' wheat * Sakhalinball - An island oblast. Watch carefully the Kuril islands, otherwise Japan will steal them! * Samaraball - * Saratovball - Shhh, no one is supposed to know that I have bombs everywhere around you. What do you mean that everyone knows it?! * Smolenskball - * Sverdlovskball - Murderer of the Royal Romanov Family * Tambovball - * Tomskball - eww, swampy. Forestoblast * Tulaball - Weapon factory. As detailed as jewelry. * Tverball - Oh that neverending medieval Tver and Moscow rivalry (Xa, Moscow ultimately won) * Tyumenball - Oil and gas controller, Khanty's and Yamal's mother. * Ulyanovskball - * Vladimirball - Putin? * Volgogradball - Fought the vicious Nazi and this resulted in our Victory! * Vologdaball - the best butter on the world!!! * Voronezhball - * Yaroslavlball - Federal Cities * Moscowball - The most spectacular capital in the whole world! This is what a real capital city looks like. * Saint Petersburgball - My glorious gem! Often called the Northern Capital and the cultural centre of Russia! * Sevastopolball - Shh, Hochland, this is my port now, XAXAXA. Autonomous Okrugs * Chukotkaball - Far eastern okrug, I don't contact with him a lot. Better leave him alone to his chukcha business. * Nenetsball - Tell other subjects the secret of having a high GDP per capita. * Khanty–Mansiball - Oil okrug! But Khanty, you know that you should give away all oilmoney to papa and sister Moscow, no complains! * Yamalo-Nenetsball - Gas okrug! Gazprom's playground. Autonomous Oblast * Jewish Autonomous Oblastcube - Oy vey, you say? Some random jew on my clay. Wait a minute...HOMOSEX DETECTED! Gallery Artwork OF_HAPPENINGS_RUS.gif Russiaball2.png Russia_card.png Russiaball1DAPC.png Russia strong.png Russia.png Slav_Alignment_Chart.png superasiancar.png Planetballmap.png Russia 0.png Russiaball2DAPC.png Comics Hospital Massacre.png Franceandrussia.jpeg 12274316_427193607480753_8924729557461429644_n.png Qllk7k1.png Qa5UeGy-600x3000.png Greenland_has_a_vacation.png Reddit R3dm34t BRIC(K)S.png Mn0gWn6.png Surprise!!.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 2).png Russia didnt read the checklist.png Russia takes Notice.png Country-balls-mother-russia.png Seychelles meets Russia.jpg Russia's meaning.png Invading russia.png Russia&Kazakh.jpg Team Russia.png Penza-Jesusface.png EuroPolandball_2.png Category:Russiaball Category:Russia Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:North Asia Category:Asia Category:First World Countries Category:Former Empire Category:Kebab Removers Category:Kebab Haters Category:Mountains Category:Second World Countries Category:Ushanka Category:G20 Category:Vodka Category:Basketball Category:Football fan Category:Hockey Category:BRICS Category:Former USSRballs Category:Football Category:World Cup Host Category:THAAD Removers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Black Sea Category:Can Into Nuke Category:Red Blue White